1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, a refrigerator having improved refrigerating cycle for preventing a dew condensation from occurring in a refrigerating compartment of the refrigerator, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional refrigerator includes a main body having a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment for storing the goods such as foods, doors for opening and closing opening sections formed on the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment and a refrigerating cycle provided in the main body and supplying cool air to the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment for cooling the respective compartments.
In recent, in the refrigerating cycle, when two evaporators are provided for supplying independently cool air to the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment. For example, Korean Patent Laid Open publication No. 10-2004-0064787 discloses a refrigerator provided with the refrigerating cycle having two evaporators corresponding to the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment, respectively.
Further, Korean Patent Laid Open publication No. 10-1999-0034689 discloses a refrigerator which can prevent a dew condensation from occurring on the main body. This conventional refrigerator adopts the on/off cycle changing method for preventing the dew condensation from occurring on a front surface and side surfaces of the main body in a case that an external temperature is high in summer.
However, in this conventional refrigerator, when the external temperature meets the low temperature condition, the refrigeration operation for cooling the refrigerating compartment is relatively reduced so that moisture contained in cool air entered to an inside of the refrigerating compartment is not discharged to the evaporator, thereby forming dew on a wall surface of the refrigerating compartment.